LOVE, DISTANCE, TRUTH, & BELIEVE (Nothing Immposible)
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: cinta itu adalah kata yang tak semuanya tahu akan artinya apa. semua opini, spekulasi dan sebagainya. belum tentu tepat dalam mengartikan sebuah kata seperti cinta. pair : Haehyuk. genre : romance, drama.


Hyukjae POV

Ketika seseorang menjauhimu karena suatu hal. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangiskah? Tertawakah? atau putus asa dan menerima nasib. Tapi, hey siapa nasib? Akankah hal tersebut rasoinal? Jawabannya tidak! Hipotesa yang sangat menggelikan. Tetapi, apa ini salahku? Benarkah salahku? Tetapi aku tak pernah memikirkan apabila keadaan ini terjadi padaku. Apa aku menyesal? Semasih aku bisa berpikir apa yang ku miliki kini aku katakan aku tak menyesal sedikitpun, apa ini pilihanku? Kau pikir aku memilih seperti ini? Sudahku katakan aku tak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi kepadaku tetapi apa daya aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya seorang, apa aku terpaksa? tidak ada yang memaksaku, apa aku bahagia? Ya, aku bahagia dengannya dengan apa yang ku punya dan apa yang ku rajut dan ku genggam saat ini. Memangnya mengapa mereka begitu membenciku? Alasan terbesar karena aku seorang gay.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : drama, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

LOVE, DISTANCE, TRUTH, & BELIEVE (Nothing Immposible)

.

.

.

Author POV

"kau sedang melamunkan apa?" seorang pemuda dengan surai brunette menghampiri seorang pemuda dengan surai blonde dengan irisan tipis warna biru langit pada poninya menambah paras tampan-manis tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang kini ruangan tersebut hanya dihuni oleh mereka saja. Pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut tersadar dari mimpi siangnya yang memang membuatnya berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi kini menjawab pernataan sang pemuda dengan senyuman semampunya terkesan natural dan tetap menawan. Senyuman pemuda yang terduduk tersebut dibalas manis oleh sang pemuda yang kini bersamanya terduduk diantas singgasana sederhana. "bukanah aku pernah mengatakan jika jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu hal dariku?" terang pemuda brunette kini mengelus lembut surai lemas nan lembut sang blonde.

"terkadang sesuatu tersebut adalah sebuah privasi seseorang. Kau pasti ingat akan hal tersebut" dengus pemuda blonde dengan wajah yang terkesan sedikit kesal dan melayangnya tamparan yang tak sampai mengenai pemuda yang masih mengelus surai lemasnya

"sesuatu memang privasi seseorang tetapi tak ada salahnya jika sesuatu tersebut dibagi demi kebaikan seseorang yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu tersebut" balas pemuda bersurai brunette tak ingin mengalah akan kemauannya kepada seseorang yang mengisi lerung hatinya selama dua tahun belakangan

"kau selalu bisa membuat ini terasa rumit, Hae" gerutu pemuda bersurai blonde pada akhirnya memukul sedikit keras pundah sang pemuda brunette yang ia panggil Hae-Donghae lebih tepatnya Lee Donghae.

"dan aku senang menggodamu, Hyukkie" Hyukkie-Eunhyuk lebih tepatnya Lee Hyukjae hanya menggerutu semakin terdengar memaki-maki pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah menikmati aroma tengkuk Hyukjae menggunakan indera penciumannya yang masih tajam dan berfungsi dengan normal.

"aku tak suka padamu" Hyukjae hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menontonnya menanggapi perlakuan Donghae yang semuanya telah ia ketahui secara pasti dan mudah di tebak seperti kali ini Donghae tengah menciumi pangkal lehernya hanya menciumi sekedar mencium dan tak sedikitpun berani mengigitnya, ia mengerti jika Donghae selalu menjaganya dari scandal apabila diketahui pada tengkuknya terdapat gigitan kepemilikkan yang diketahui pasti hal tersebut adalah perlakuan Donghae jika mengetahui mereka berada di dorm hanya berdua sekarang. Walaupun Donghae terlihat seperti orang yang lugu akan tetapi Donghae tak selugu penampilannya. Ia masih bisa mengawasi dirinya agar hubungannya dengan Hyukjae tertutup rapat dari publik.

Lima menit berlalu pada akhirnya Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya akan tengkuk Hyukjae dan menarik Hyukjae agar menghadap kearahnya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir dan Hyukjae hanya menikmati perlakuan sang pangeran.

"jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan?" Donghae tersenyum sembari merangkul Hyukjae dan menariknya agar pemuda tersebut menyandarkan kepala sang pemuda blonde pada pundaknya dengan tangannya mengelus surai blonde pemuda yang kini menyamankan diri pada tubuh sang pangeran brunette

Hyukjae hanya mendengus sebelum ia memulai menyatakan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan kepada sang Donghae yang memang selalu ingin tahu apa masalahnya, "aku hanya berpikir, mengapa hubungan gay begitu tabu? Jika memang iya mengapa ada hubungan seperti ini?" Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan sang kekasih hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya masih dengan posisi semula

"karena mereka hanya memikirkan hipotesa yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai fakta dan menyebarkan kepada orang awam lainnya. Semua itu berlangsung berulang-ulang hingga mereka mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi ini adalah salah" Hyukjae memandang Donghae yang ternyata menerawang jauh, entah apa yang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan ini pikirkan.

"sampai kapan kita akan menyembunyikan ini? Jika memang naskah kehidupan seperti ini apa mereka akan menerimanya apabila hubungan ini terungkap? Atau memang mereka tak pernah menerima keadaan seperti ini?" seketika Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Hyukjae dan memandangnya lekat sangat lekat hingga mata mereka beradu lama, Donghae dengan keyakinan sedangkan Hyukjae dengan tatapannya yang sendu, penuh dengan keraguan dan bayangan-bayangan cemoohan dari para manusia awam yang memang memandang hal tersebut dengan hati batu, tanpa toleransi dan dengan mata dan telinga yang tertutup seolah mereka tak ingin mendengar kenyataan yang memang mereka bersikeras untuk tak mengerti

"hipotesa, opini ataupun spekulasi-spekulasi memang bebas mereka simpukan seperti apa, akan tetapi naskah ini, jalan ini dan hubungan ini hanya ada kita. Kau dan aku! Tak ada yang akan bisa menginterupsi bahkan hingga scandalpun! Tak akan pernah ada seseorang yang mengenal seseorang hingga seratus persen bahkan psikiaterpun memang mempelajari psikologi manusia akan tetapi tak semuanya yang dapat ia ketahui" Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan mencium kening pemuda tersebut dengan lembut. Hyukjae menyukai ini ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Donghae di sisinya dan inilah alasan mengapa ia tak menyesal menjalani ini bersama Donghae, alasan mengapa ia bahagia dengan hubungan yang tengah ia rajut dan dengan apa yang kini ia genggam erat.

"aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti hingga aku tak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini sebelumnya. Dan yang harus kau ketahui. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti seorang perempuan!" Donghae hanya tersenyum bahagia ketika ia kembali berhadapan dengan Lee Hyukjae yang entah sejak kepan telah merenggut perhatiannya hingga berlebihan seperti ini, hingga perasaan ingin memiliki seutuhnya tumbuh dan berkembang hingga mereka tak bisa pungkiri seberapa besar makhluk tuhan tersebut saling membutuhkan bagian-bagian dari pazzel yang mereka butuhkan. Bukan hanya sekedar cinta, perhatian, keberadaan, hubungan, kesanggupan, nafsu, kepuasan, sex dan lain-lainnya akan tetapi lebih dari hal tersebut, lebih dari apa yang bisa diceritakan melalui bahasa tubuh dan bahasa manusia, melebihi semua hal yang bisa dipahami dengan mudah dan melebihi segala hal mengenai ilmu eksak dan teori bahkan rumus-rumus yang manusia pelajari selama mereka bisa melihat matahari esok.

"haruskah?" Donghae menyeringai mendapati reaksi sang kekasih, dan meraiknya menuju pelukan sang pemuda brunette dan mencium sang kekasih tepat di bibir sang Hyukjae dan Hyukjae membalasnya dengan lumutan-lumatan kecil ketika privasi mereka akan segera dimulai.

Memanglah cinta, terdiri dari satu kata penuh makna abstrak, terdiri dari dua suku kata penuh dengan segala ekspresi insan yang memiliki segala perasaan yang mampu atau tidak mereka ekspresikan dengan bahasa dunia, terdiri dari lima abjad alfabet yang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi orang lain karenanya dan berkorban banyak, melupakan segala sesuatu yang bersikap rasional dan memulai dengan segala hal yang mampu bahkan memaksakan apa yang mereka lakukan. Kata penuh dengan pengorbanan, pujian, hinaan. Kata yang banyak memiliki sudut pandang baik, buruk, kurang, lebih, positif, negati, langit, bumi, rasional, irasional memanglah pantas di sebut cinta. Cinta buta. Ya, memang buta hingga cinta tak pernah mengenal dimana ia akan tumbuh, dimana ia akan mekar, kapan ia akan layu, dan kapan ia akan mati sedikit demi sedikit. Memanglah cinta yang tak mengenal batasan, usia, jabatan, gender maupu kasta. Dan cinta yang bisa menjadikan seorang Lee Donghae mencintai Lee Hyukjae. Hingga mereka menyadari jika cinta tak pernah salah dan cinta tak pernah memiliki dengan siapa dan kapan kau akan jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

AN : hanya nulis ini tanpa minat apapun. Hanya menyatakan jika tak sepantasnya jika seseorang terlalu menyudutkan sebuah hubungan yang memang berasaskan cinta. Cinta saja bisa bertoleransi dengan siapa ia akan tubuh dan berkembang. Apakah kita yang nyata dan bukalah benda abstrak bisa seperti cinta? Tidak, tidak seorangpun yang bisa menyamai cinta. Kemunafikan, kenaivan dan kekerasan kepala manusia membuat ini terasa sulit. Tak ada yang berbeda semuanya sama, tak ada yang bisa mengerti dengan mudah. Segala sesuatu yang bukan berasaskan rumus dan teori memanglah sulit. Jika kau memang mengatakan jika memahami lebih mudah dari sebuah rumusan? Sesungguhnya kau adalah manusia yang salah paham akan arti sebuah kehidupan. Karena memahami seseorang adalah hal yang sungguh sulit bahkan belum tentu kau dapat memahami dirimu sendiri. Begitupun dengan cinta. Berusahalah bukan untuk memahami karena semua akan terasa sulit akan tetapi berusahalah dengan pengenalan yang lambat laun akan membuatmu mengerti seiring dengan seberapa besar kau mengenalnya. Bukan hingga seratus persen tetapi setengah persen saja semua telah terasa indah


End file.
